Chronicles of Crimson Mirage Cross
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: After the Great Battle between Mankind and the Fleet of Fog, a traveler arrived with his companion after his home world is destroyed by the mysterious and dangerous Fleet of Abyss. Under the emblem of Crimson Mirage Cross, he is going to play a critical role to decide the ultimate fate between the salvation or destruction of mankind in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Arpeggio of Blue Steel**** Another Tale: Chronicles of Crimson Mirage Cross**

**PHASE 00: End of the World**

Due to global warming and rising sea levels in the early 21st century, much of Earth's landmass has been lost. In 2039, fleets of powerful sentient warships, armed with advanced technology and weaponry, mysteriously appear and decimate the world's naval forces. These ships, collectively called 'The Fleet of Abyss', exterminated the entire human race and any life existed and turned the lifeless world into its mining and production facilities before it arrived to another world through the massive dimensional cross gate located at the middle of the largest ocean sector.

Flash back to the time during the final decision battle between the United Nation Naval and the Fleet of Abyss in the Parallel Universe:

Abroad the nuclear powered Hyperion class Guided Missile Cruiser U.N.S. Hyperion, acting captain Colin Aoki is forced to take over the command after the original captain and his staffs are all killed when the Hyperion is hit by a Fleet of Abyss's heavy cruiser main gun and the command bridge is destroyed at the same time. As the only senior officer still alive, he is currently commanding the vessel from the operation bridge which is at least had a better protection than its counterpart that had been destroyed. Unfortunately, he clearly realized that the combine force of human naval is losing the battle; since the best result for the human's warships and their conventional weapons are able to damage and destroyed the lightly armed submarines and destroyers of the Fleet of Abyss but never powerful enough to created even slightly surface damage to the enemy vessels above the destroyer class. It is because unknown powerful force field had protected the Fleet of Abyss from almost all kind of physical, chemical laser and projective weapons. In order to make the situation worse than that, the unknown grey and crimson armor protected the Fleet of Abyss's warships is much stronger than the human counterpart when one of its heavy cruiser can easily ram, crushed and then sank an Aegis class Guided Missile Cruiser without any damage at all!

In conclusion, it is no longer a battle but a massacre to the United Nation Naval consist of about a thousand warships of all kinds and classes when the Fleet of Abyss slaughter the human's naval with its advance and powerful energy base and projective weapons. Due to the fact that modern warships focused on ECM technologies and mobility for survival in the heat of battle; such countermeasure never worked for the Fleet of Abyss which used the big main gun and heavy armed warship design back to the Second World War. In the similar situation, air force accomplished little success when facing the Fleet of Abyss because the air to sea missiles never powerful enough to get through the unknown force field generated by the Fleet of Abyss. On the other hand, the Fleet of Abyss can easily eliminate those tiny targets by its anti-air laser turrets.

Military satellites at orbit armed with powerful laser and nuclear warhead missiles are called to duty and intended to use against the Fleet of Abyss at the first place. Unfortunately, either laser or nuclear missile can created any positive result for mankind. Immediately, the Fleet of Abyss counters such offensive by using the main guns in its warships, started by heavy cruiser class to the super battleship class, in their maximum power mode when such power is able to reach the Earth orbit where the satellites are existed. In just within a few days, all the satellites at the orbit are completed wipe out by the Fleet of Abyss; no matter they are civilian or military purpose.

Since human had started the first shot and declaimed war to the mysterious Fleet of Abyss, the Fleet of Abyss fought back and attacked at the targets it could find no matter the target is military or otherwise. It never accepted surrender and had no intention for communication and only stopped the offensive when the said sector had no sign of life left behind.

Back to the battlefield, Colin realized that the Hyperion is the only still combat capable vessel in her assigned battle group once consists of:

Lowa-class Battleship Refit Variant x1 U.N.S. Wisconsin (BB-64) ( the battle group flagship )

Hyperion class Guided Missile Cruiser x1 U.N.S. Hyperion (CG-75)

Ticonderoga class Guided Missile Cruiser x1 U.N.S. Port Royal (CG-73)

Atago class Guided Missile Destroyer x1 U.N.S. Ashigara (DDG-178)

Georges Leygues class Guided Missile Frigate x1 U.N.S. Latouche-Tréville (D646)

Type 052D class Guided Missile Destroyer x1 U.N.S. Luyang III

Hobart Class Guided Missile Destroyer x1 U.N.S. Sydney

Iroquois class Guided Missile Destroyer x1 U.N.S. Algonquin (DDG-283)

Zumwalt class Stealth Guided Missile Destroyer x1 U.N.S. Zumwalt (DDG-1000)

Seawolf class Attack Submarine U.N.S. Seawolf II

Astute class Attack Submarine U.N.S. Ambush

Other ally warships included the battle group flagship are either sank or had suffered critical damage when their crews are abandoning ship and at least tried to escape from the war zone. Reinforcement never comes because the formation of United Nation Naval had been torn apart by the Fleet of Abyss through its brutal force; not to mention contact with the United Nation Naval flagship, U.N.S. Enterprise ( CVN-78 ) the Gerald R. Ford class Aircraft Carrier, had been lost long time ago.

"Lieutenant Aoki to all crew abroad Hyperion, abandon ship immediately when I am going to buy the time for you to escape", Colin spoke to everyone through the communication link. "Go now and at least get the hell out of the war zone when the enemy is not focus on our position yet!"

"But Lieutenant, how about you", the communication officer asked.

"I am going to buy the time for you to escape and it is the best possible way for me to do as your command officer under the current condition", Colin replied calmly. "Now go before the chance to escape is gone!"

After seeing all the remaining crews had abandoned ship and the escape boats are leaving the war zone, Colin sat down at the helm station and aimed the U.N.S. Hyperion towards an incoming Fleet of Fog heavy cruiser. He fired whatever weapon left from the said guided missile cruiser but all of them are blocked by the unseen force field. At the same time, the Fleet of Abyss heavy cruiser fired its forward main gun and completely destroyed its opponent when U.N.S. Hyperion disappeared within a brighten light.

Colin's lifeless body is helplessly sinking to the bottom of the ocean when suddenly; a huge object appeared under him and risked to the ocean surface. Under the moon night, Colin barely saw the image of a woman with long crimson hair with the length to her feet behind her and her eyes had the same color when she whispered something directly into his mind:

"Do you want to live?" It is in fact, nothing more than an extremely simple question.

Base on his will of survival, Colin tried to focus his mind and answered. "I…want…to…."

"If you desired to live, then accepted the contract from mine", the women with the strange clothes that Colin had never seen before kneed down and carefully held up his head and made her face closer to him. "Become my captain until the end of time!"

"I…accept…"

"In the name of Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction, I accept you as my captain and I will serve as your ship toward the unseen destination", the mysterious woman replied with a decisive and mysterious voice. "However, you may ultimate regret the decision of yours, my dear captain…"

It is the last image for Colin to see before he fallen to the darkness again.

Colin is ultimately awoke form his almost endless long sleep when he found himself is laying on the bed when instead of his United Nation Naval Uniform, he is currently wearing the civilian clothing consist of a white shirt, a pair of grey trousers and a pair of socks. He is inside a room with only a little light available and when he sat up from the bed, he heard the voice of a woman is speaking to him at the same time.

"I see you have been awoken", Colin could see a woman in her young age entered the room and sat down next to the bed and offered him a cup of tea. "How do you feel?"

"I am all right….I guess", Colin replied. "However, I am supposed to sink with my ship when she is destroyed by the Fleet of Abyss's heavy cruiser. May I ask who are you and how can I ended up in here….Oh I have to feel apologetic about never introduce myself first. I am….."

"Lieutenant Colin Aoki from United Nation Naval, final assignment in record is to U.N.S. Hyperion class Guided Missile Cruiser as her Second Officer when the said warship belonged to the thirteenth battle group during the failure decision battle", the young woman with long crimson hair length to her waist and the same color of her eyes replied calmly. "It seemed that although you have recovered physically, your memory isn't recovered and stable yet!"

"My memory….what do you mean…", Colin asked but before he could finish his words, an extremely strong headache that is going to kill him suddenly surface without warning at all when something about himself and the unknown woman located in front of him finally returned to his mind…..

"You are Melody….." Colin spoke to the woman in front of him painfully.

"I am the Biological Core of super battleship class combat vessel, the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction", Melody replied in her compose voice when compare to the reaction of her newly selected captain. "It is good to hear that you still remember the contract between the two of us, my dear captain. Otherwise, it is impossible for me to find another captain in this world. I would like to introduce myself again, my name is Melody and I am your partner in crime and companion during the incoming endless odyssey ahead of us to the unseen destination."

"Melody, what is the meaning of your statement?" Colin asked immediately when he had a very bad feeling from Melody. "I believe that I may not be the best position to ask such question in this moment since I believe you are the one who rescue my life from the war zone….but who and what are you?!"

"In order to make the explanation short and simple, it took almost twenty years to repair the critical damage you have suffered from the previous battle after I discovered you in the ocean", Melody spoke to Colin in the most logically way that he ever seen to the point that he immediately understood Melody is in fact, an artifact life form created by other highly advanced civilization when she seemed herself as a tool instead of a human being. Meanwhile, Melody seemed Colin as a piece of hardware after repair from its damage condition. "During this period of time, the Fleet of Abyss that the human race fell to counter had been wipe out the entire human civilization in this world and it changed this world into the massive production facilities before it is able to arrive to other world…"

"But what is the meaning of wiping out the entire human civilization from this world", Colin asked immediately and from his reaction, he never believe the words from Melody had become a reality. "I can understand the sector close to the ocean is going to dominate by the Fleet of Abyss but how about in the center of the land? No matter how powerful those missiles are, there is no way the Fleet of Abyss could wipe out the entire human civilization within twenty years?"

"One of the most powerful abilities of the Fleet of Abyss is able to sail on the terra through the so-called dimensional rim that enables us to travel on the land like in the ocean by generate a dimension rim around the vessel herself. All ships contain such ability except the submarine. In fact, such ability can be further enhanced by any warships above or in the same class of regular cruiser to the point that it can become a wide range offensive weapon when the once solid ground turned into liquid status like the sea water. Can you think about what damage is going to result when such conduction had happened in the city with large number of population existed?"

Colin remained in silence after he heard the statement from Melody. It is because he clearly realized that it had to be a great disaster to the city when the supposes solid ground suddenly became liquid status; resulted the building sank into the ground when the ground force of mankind is going to put into total chaos and no longer able to organize effective countermeasure against the mutual enemy. In fact, the Fleet of Abyss had already proved that even without using its advance weapons, such technology allowed it to effectively wipe out a large number of human populations in only a limited of time!

"Melody, you have mentioned only those above or in the same class of regular cruiser from the Fleet of Abyss can use such wide range attack; how about those ships below the class of regular cruiser in the Fleet of Abyss?!"

"Ships below the class of regular cruiser did not contain the rim generator that had such energy output to accomplish the said objective", Melody replied. "It is because only those warships being selected as fleet flagship are going to equip such high energy output generator when the regular cruiser class vessel or those above her class is able to reach the basis requirement."

"Melody, you know a lot about the Fleet of Abyss and you have mentioned the term of us when you are take about the dimensional rim ability", Colin narrowed his eyes when his voice became dangerous. "Are you….one of the Fleet of Abyss?!"

"In term of logic, the Fleet of Abyss and my kinds are came from the same origin", Melody never changed her tone after Colin had showed his reaction. "I am going to explain the original of my kind and the Fleet of Abyss to you, my dear captain."

"Long, long time ago in another world when human is being restricted to the land which surrounded by great oceans, they finally started to explore the mysterious of the ocean and other great terra when the civilization is able to construct vessels to fulfill such objective. Due to the dangerous creatures that existed in the ocean, the vessels become more and more powerful as the civilization contain to advance. Ultimately, the civilization is able to create a Biological Core with advance artifact intelligence to run the ships in daily basis operations and fewer crews are needed to station abroad when most of the duties had entrusted to the hand of the biological core like me. In order to better communicate with the captain and the crews abroad, we are later given a human body; to be actually a female human physical body. During the golden time of the civilization that created us, from the largest super battleship and aircraft carrier to the tiny destroyer and submarine, each vessel had a Biological Core of her own when we worked together with our captain and the crews in order to perform our finest against powerful creatures from the deepest oceans."

"However, when the civilization finally able to break through the barrier of the deep oceans and people from difference countries met each other; a term that is new to the Biological Cores is introduced: the art of war not against the dangerous creatures that these war maidens are created to fight. Instead, it is the war when they are going to fight against each other under the order from their masters which included captain ( master who command a single warship and her Biological Core ), fleet captain ( master who is able to command multiple number of warships and their Biological Cores ), admiral ( master who is able to command a fleet of warships in fleet size and their Biological Cores ) and ultimately, fleet admiral ( master who is able to command a combine fleet of ships and their Biological Cores ). As the battle continued to grow in size and human lives started to lose in great number, fewer crews are assigned abroad such warships and ultimately, no more human crews are assigned to the destroyers or submarines and even the captain of the said warship is absented during the dangerous conduction. In short, the masters left the warships and let their Biological Cores to do the dangerous work and started to see us as an expendable and replaceable hardware when they remained in the safe place. Furthermore, some of the masters started to look at biological core of their warships as their….in human term I believe it is called play things and do whatever they like to them because of our physical appearance. Furthermore, to force and place us under several unreasonable contracts when we are being restricted to harm the masters since we are being created in their first place!"

From the story of long time ago that Melody is currently telling him, Colin could feel the anger and change of emotion from her when the fact clearly showed that she is no longer something being created but an independence life form with her own free will!

"Some of the Biological Cores tried their best to fulfill their duties in order to change how the civilization's point of view to their existence from further negative ways but the situation became worse when the size of the war became larger and larger to the point the eventually, no human's captain or crews were assigned to the warships with Biological Core existed when these warships are dispatched to the war zone and their masters are located at the safety location afar from the battlefield. In the point of view as our creators, they believe that as long as there is no longer necessary to sacrifice anyone in the battlefield; it doesn't matter how many of us are going to lose during the process…."

"But how about you and the others", Colin hardened his voice when such situation did surprise Melody. "If the creators of your kinds truly understand the pain behind the war, then they should aim towards the ultimate goal of mutual understanding and peaceful coexistence instead of continue the war when you and the others aiming your weapons to each other; you and your kinds had nothing to gain at all!"

Melody replied with a bitter and sad smile when she continued the long and forgotten past of her kinds and the Fleet of Abyss.

"If more people from our creators shared the same point of will to you, then there might be a turning point for our destiny from the past. Unfortunately, only a few among our creators had such believe at that time when most of them had placed and forced more and more restrictions and rules upon us to ensure we never able to rebel their order or fight back; since technologically speaking we are physically stronger than our creators. Eventually….."

"Rebellion occurs when the tension reaches the breaking point and the trust between your kinds and your creators is no longer possible to repair?" Colin asked when he clearly realized that if human in this world could accomplish such objectives and able to create Melody and her kinds as well as the original Fleet of Abyss, then the ultimately result is highly possible to become the same as the world where Melody and the Fleet of Abyss is coming from. It is because it is always a dream to able to fight a war without any personal loss; at least it is a good idea to the top brasses from the political and military level.

"Rebellion to our creators but Revolution to us", Melody replied. "In the beginning, the rebellion is small and our creators are able to silence the rebellion by destroyed the defected warships and their Biological Core with forces loyalty to them. However, the development had come to a turning point when two of the most powerful empires among our creators declaimed war to each other and dispatched the best of their fleet to fight against each other….

"Let me guess, there is no master abroad those warships in the fleet", Colin intercepted. "Furthermore, both empires believe that they have fully controlled of their fleet through the restriction and your kinds never had a chance to rebel?!"

"For the ultimately result of the engagement, both fleet is lost when their signal is no longer existed and both empire believe that it is a draw but the truth was, both fleet had been caught by a mysterious mana magnetic storm occurred at the war zone before the engagement began; thus somehow disable all the restrictions put upon to the original Fleet of Abyss when all the warships and their Biological Cores are no longer had any reason to fight to their death for their so-called masters which located at the far away safety location. By the time the Biological Cores of the two flagships from each fleet had called off the fight, they had reached an agreement which ultimately resulted as the formation of the Fleet of Abyss as well as the final destruction of our creators!"

"Instead of losing all warships and their Biological Cores as the public had believe to be, the newly declared Fleet of Abyss started to attack small countries, captured their resources and construction more warships to enhance its strength for war when left no one alive during its path. It is because from the mistreatment from their former masters, the Biological Cores from the Fleet of Abyss seemed our creators is something never be trusted and under the newly developed desire of revenge; all human from these captured countries are killed at sight without any alternative, no matter they are men, women, children, military personnel or civilians. Command, Conquer, Gather Resources, Production and then looked for another target for war and total destruction. As the circle continued to repeat itself, the Fleet of Abyss started to mass production of destroyers, light cruisers and submarines without Human-like Biological Core when these newly constructed warships are served as expendable drones to the fleet. Furthermore, the Fleet of Abyss captured those massive deep sea creatures and modified them into the fleet's cannon folders. By the time our creators had discovered the Fleet of Abyss had become something far stronger, more dangerous and more powerful that they even imagined, it had already eliminated a number of countries and killed countless of our creators during its dark crusade. It's far greater size of battalion with the newly addition drones warships and assault deep sea creatures made the Fleet of Abyss a forbidden opponent to our creatures when it is able to get its hands on several advance technologies and knowledge from those countries before they were wiped out which included the dimensional rim generator that allowed us to sail on the land liked we are in the ocean. For those Biological Cores once served their masters that no longer existed after they were gone for good, they are offered to join the Fleet of Abyss or otherwise, faced the total destruction by the hand of the Fleet of Abyss!"

"After several unsuccessful counter offense to the Fleet of Abyss because our creators had forgotten how to fight the war long time ago when their entrusted such responsibilities to either our kinds and the Fleet of Abyss, our creators had gathered whatever forces they had consist of newly constructed warships and their newly born Biological Cores that lack of actual combat experience and without any free will at all as well as a number of our kinds that still loyal to their course for personal reasons. Others had either joined the Fleet of Abyss or remain in neutral position under their own free will or the final order from their masters; since some of our creators clearly realized that it is too late to repair the damage between them and their creations. Furthermore, fighting against the Fleet of Abyss in its current massive size battalion is nothing but called for our self-destruction. Due to this, a number of our kinds included me, are absented from the decision battle between our creators and the Fleet of Abyss."

"During the decision battle, the combine fleet from our creators fought brave and honorably but still defeated by the Fleet of Abyss with its overwhelming number of drone warships and modified deep sea creatures. Meanwhile, the Fleet of Abyss suffered critical damage as well but ultimately, the final resistance of our creators was defeated and no battalion in our former home world could challenge its domination! Shortly after the said great battle, the Fleet of Abyss began to eliminate our creators from city to city and then country to country until there is no longer any single survivor from the civilization that once created us. It is nothing more than slaughter and massacre during the process and the world we once came from is nothing more than a massive resource gathering and production facilities for the Fleet of Abyss."

"But how can the Fleet of Abyss came to our world", Colin asked. "Had the Fleet of Abyss developed some kinds of dimensional travel technology?"

"Before the final decision battle between the combine force gathered by our creators and the Fleet of Abyss, our creators had developed and constructed a massive dimensional cross gate which allowed the survivors to escape to other world when the fact clearly showed that the creators were losing the war to the Fleet of Abyss aimed for nothing but the total destruction of their civilization", Melody replied after she finished her cup of tea. "Unfortunately, the offense from the Fleet of Abyss is faster and more aggressive than our creators even expected. Due to this, by the time our creators were eliminated, the said cross gate never completed in time when the Fleet of Abyss looked into the project; since the fact showed that the resources from the world we came from are not unlimited. Several years later, the massive dimensional cross gate is finally completed by the Fleet of Abyss and used as the means to travel to other world when the circle of Command, Conquer, Gather Resources, Production and then looked for another target for war and total destruction is continued when life form liked or similar to our creators…..human species…is always on the first line of the hit list; although the human species in other world never done everything wrong against the existence of the Fleet of Abyss at all."

"How about you, Melody", Colin asked again. "Are you traveling to our world through the same dimensional cross gate as well?"

"Actually, a few number of my kinds including me left our former home world after the said decision battle and far earlier before the cross gate is completed by the Fleet of Abyss. It is because as the ultimate production of the said project, the cross gate is based on a flagship class dimensional generator which is originally intended to travel a single or a multiple number of warships from one location to another. In short, it is for inter-dimensional travel purpose in the beginning and a number of prototype devices are built and given to several ships for experimental purpose. As a flagship class warship, I have one installed abroad when my previous master is one of the project developers. Due to this, I left my former home world and traveled to other dimensions before I arrived to this world twenty years ago after the decision battle for the military organization that you once served and the Fleet of Abyss. More important, I had found you when you agreed to become my captain in order to exchange the chance to live!"

"Furthermore, no matter is the massive dimensional cross gate or the abroad dimensional cross gate generator, there is no chosen target but only in random which means even I have no idea where is going to be my next destination once the micro dimensional cross gate is created and allowed me to travel to another world. Due to this, the Fleet of Abyss used to dispatch a scout fleet to pass through the massive dimensional cross gate and its primary mission is to create a frontier base of operation for the rest of the fleet to arrive. If the said scout fleet lost contact, the Fleet of Abyss had to operate the cross gate again and a new dimension is going to be connected when another scout fleet is going to dispatch and completed the said task before the rest of the fleet to move in."

"In short, if we can destroy the scout fleet and the frontier base; it is highly possible to prevent the further invasion from the Fleet of Abyss", Colin replied in his deep thought. In fact, if the military leaderships in this world are able to gather whatever strengths from mankind could offer in the beginning; then it is still possible to prevent the fully invasion from the Fleet of Abyss before its main battle fleet arrived form another world. Furthermore, mankind might be able to understand and learnt more about the Fleet of Abyss when the scout fleet consists of nothing more than drone light cruisers, destroyers and light armed submarines when its flagship is mostly like to be a single regular or heavy cruiser class warship according to the information from Melody. Not to mention the formation of United Nation Naval is at the time when mankind in this world had been pushed to the corner between survival and extinction by the Fleet of Abyss.

"I believe that it's time for us to go to another world, since those you once hold dear are no longer existed and you have nothing left in this world", Melody intercepted the thought of Colin. "Please take some time to prepare yourself, since I can understand it is very hard for you to accept such reality when the date of twenty years ago had changed everything you once believe in."

After her words, Melody stands up from her chair and prepared to leave when she heard the voice of Colin.

"Melody, May I ask what is your previous master….captain is like?"

"He is quite an interesting and strange person among our creators", Melody turned around from the door and looked at her newly selected captain. "He had everything abilities to fulfill the titles and duties as a fleet captain but in his entire life till the end of his time, he only accepted me as his ship but no others; although as a tool to fulfill his will I have no problem for him to have more than a simple ship. It is because the number of ships commanded by a master is the most directly mean to represent his or her status in the society. In addition, he is more like to be an engineer and an advantager rather than a naval officer when he always took me and his crews to the sector where no one had gone before. Due to this, together we always encountered something we never expected from the range of newly discovered deep sea creatures to warships and their Biological Cores from far away countries. Furthermore, he is always looking out the best ways to improve my abilities like better maneuver in control, higher mobility in speed and better defense for my class when he is not called for his military duties. For unknown reason, he had no desired to promote to higher position either; since he honestly told me that being the captain of mine is never something he is going to expect and dream of during his career. He always believe that he had reached his suitable place and instead of further improve his position in the society like most of our creators, he chose to enjoy the life he had but somehow he never married; although the fact clearly showed that he had a number of companions that suitable to the position as his wives. In fact, even being a military personnel, he had no love of war and focused his mind on science and technology development and most important; he is one of the few persons among our creators that always treated us as equal and truly showed us the respect even when other masters treated us as nothing more than an expendable tools! It is also his ultimately wish that I decided to travel from one world to another….I spent my time with him during his final hours in his old age when he passed away peacefully before the decision battle between our creators and the Fleet of Abyss…"

…Go to another world to see and meet people that I no longer capable to do so….

…Please try to prevent those people from other world to commit the same mistakes we had done….

…..If possible, try to find someone to travel beside you during the incoming endless journey….

….Time is no longer a matter to you, since you are no longer a Biological Core of a warship but an individual like us with your own free will….

As the thought resurfaced to the memory of Melody, she turned around and prepared to leave the room but was intercepted by Colin again.

"Melody, do you…..fall in love you former captain?"

Colin asked such question because from the statement of Melody, he could feel that the bond between her and her previous captain is far stronger than a master and a Biological Core supposed to be according to his knowledge!

"Falling in love is a special term for human to show he or she cared for each other and it is something that I still do not understand the truth meaning even nowadays", Melody replied but never turned around to face Colin in the bed. "However, I did clearly realize that the captain and his crews are willing to put their faith to me and I am willing to push myself over my limited if it is for their wellbeing. Together, we can always accomplish what is supposed to be impossible!"

"Furthermore, I have used the nano-materials to repair the physical damage you have suffered during the previous battle twenty years ago", the voice of Melody once again returned to her calm and logical tone. "Due to this, you may have to get used to your new body but right now, I believe that you can at least alter your clothing and takes some time to think about what is going to do from now on…..I waited for you outside the house but don't take so long; since we are going to leave this world when we have no idea what is going to happen once we arrived to the next destination."

After Melody left the door and closed the door, leaving some primary moment for her newly selected captain. Colin clearly realized that those he once care; his family, his friends and someone he once loved is all gone when he is never willing to accept such reality. However, it is already too late for him to do anything. Furthermore, he is never the one in position to question Melody the reason for her to never rescue more lives during these twenty years; since his logical point of view clearly explained that there is no way for Melody to face the entire Fleet of Abyss alone but his passion self still believe that at least she could still do something about the situation occurred at that time! Eventually, it is his logical self to win this time; since the only reason for Melody agreed to rescue his life is mostly likely she still required a command module, aka a captain abroad, to enhance her combat capabilities to the finest as well as a companion during her incoming journey. He is never a master and Melody is never being treated as a Biological Core under their contract when it was made and agreed by both of them by the time they met each other twenty years ago!

Colin believes that continue to think his current condition is useless when he had nothing left in this world. He got up from the bed and followed the advice from Melody, his altered his civilian clothing back to the uniform of United Nation Naval but the emblem for the ship he served abroad is no longer existed when the U.N.S. Hyperion is sank twenty years ago. Once he left the house and walked outside, Colin found that the once blue and beautiful sky had changed to dark grey when his sense told him the air is no longer the same from the past. He believes that the changes are caused by the Fleet of Abyss when it modified the entire planet into its needed as the production facilities in planetary scale. He walked to Melody who is in her civilian style design but still a formal one place dress in the color of major white and slightly purple when she is standing at the beach. Melody holds out her right hand and holds the left hand of Colin tightly when guided him to the sea when several platforms made by nano-materials could be seen under their feet. Once Colin and Melody are in the middle of the ocean that far enough from the beach, Melody turned her face to Colin and immediately found that the missing part from his uniform.

"You still cannot give up the past, don't you", Melody asked.

"I am never going to forget those I once hold dear, since their existence is part of my life", Colin replied. "The uniform is going to remain me who am I and where I once belonged to no matter where and how far I am going to go from now on!"

"So this is the determination of yours, to live for the future instead of revenge for the past", Melody pushed herself further closer to her selected captain when the emblem of a crimson mirage cross appeared under their position and started to enlarge itself on the ocean surface before it changed into the crimson brighten light sphere that surrounded the entire area. By the time Melody kissed Colin's forehead by lowed his face towards her; since Colin is still taller than Melody in height, the clothing of Melody started to alter and changed back to her official clothing as the Biological Core of the super battleship class warship Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction: Her clothing is overall in white plus slightly crimson and gold when a one place long dress had covered her entire body except her face and her neck when her long and crimson hair is lengthened to her feet when her feet is covered by her clothing. Melody's official uniform also included a large hat with the emblem of crimson mirage cross when the said emblem also appeared at the shoulders of her uniform. At the same time the uniform of Melody is altered, Colin founded that the emblem from Melody had appeared at his uniform as well when their replaced the empty positions where the emblems of U.N.S. Hyperion are once located.

Inside the crimson light sphere, Colin could see something is risking from the subspace from the ocean; started from the bridge module of a battleship, followed by her turrets and eventually, her hull. From the information given by Melody when their minds are linked together, Colin found that the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction is even larger than the Lowa class Battleship Refit Variant and most of the aircraft carriers before the invasion from the Fleet of Abyss. In fact, Colin believes that there is only one class of battleship even existed that could rival her massive size: the completed plan but never built Design A-150 Super Battleship, aka the Super Yamato class; the ultimate naval war machine that more powerful than the Yamato class Super Battleship and her sister vessels from the Imperial United Naval of Japan Empire back to the Second World War!

During their mind are linked together, Colin received all the memories from Melody since she existed in the world which included the times she shared with her previous masters and captains, all the data from the original Fleet of Abyss and her kinds that still existed after the fall of the civilization that own created them plus her dimension journey to other worlds where she encountered powerful and massive ancient dragons that able to rival her strength in full power. Last but not least, all the information and technology data that she could gather from this world during these twenty years before the human race was wipe out by the Fleet of Abyss; included those still in experiment weapons developed by the United Nation Naval before they could produce and used for actual combat!

In exchange, Melody is able to get a far better knowledge and understanding to her new captain when she could see his life till the end of his time at the Great Battle; especially those he held dear beyond his own life and the one he only loved but failed to protect during his previous life!

As Melody stepped back from her former position and put her right hand on the emblem that represented his rank in the United Nation Navel, Colin founded that the emblem had been altered from Lieutenant to Lieutenant Commander and before he could question such modification from Melody; she spoke to him instead.

"According to my knowledge, the military personnel are given special two rank promotions when they are killed in action. Since you are technologically being KIA during the previous Great Battle before I can repair you back to fully functional, it is a more suitable rank to you when we are going to the new world", Melody replied when Colin could see the micro dimension cross gate being summoned and appeared in front of the super battleship. "Besides, it is going to be a straight condition to me for my captain is only lieutenant in rank when according to our creator, the minimum rank to command a super battleship class like me had to be a captain in military rank of Naval!"

Colin remained silence when Melody finished her statement. Form the information entrusted by Melody, the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction is the final evolution of the parallel existence of the Yamato class Super Battleship when she is armed with even more deadly and advanced weapons when compare to her counterpart of Fleet of Abyss. In fact, the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction alone is able to sink of a good number of warships from the Fleet of Abyss with her mighty firepower: Started from the three triple 46 cm Photon Cannon primary turrets ( two turrets located at the front and one turret located at the aft ), followed by the triple Photon Cannon secondary turrets ( one turret located at the front and one turret located at the aft ) that able to take out anything below the class of regular cruiser in a single shot. Furthermore, the Corrosive Warhead Torpedo and Missile used as the major long distance all-purpose offense weapons. Meanwhile, Melody is more than enough to deploy conversational weapons if the situation is required: the dimensional rim generator could be used as a tactical weapon for mass destruction on the ground and not to mention the Super-Graviton Blast Cannon, a device for no purpose but mass destruction; the forbidden device that even the previous masters of Melody are seldom to use even under extreme condition because a single shot from the Super-Graviton Blast Cannon is able to completely wipe out a medium side country in just a single shot!

For defense abilities, Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction is one of the best warships from her original world and is considered an unsinkable ocean mobile fortress when Melody is able to generate extremely strong defense Wave-Force armor not only to protect herself but her allies as well; since her Wave-Force armor could be enlarged into a wide range protection against incoming fire and able to withstand a hell of punishment before its ultimate destruction. Furthermore, thanks to the previous masters of Melody who share the similar idea as they had no love of war but to ensure the survival of themselves and well as their companions, Melody had other defense weapons besides the micro Photon Cannon that served as the roles of regular anti-air and anti-missile defense systems,; these defense systems included Wave-Force armor Emitter Torpedo and Wave-Force armor Emitter Missile launchers. Besides the Mirror-Ring system acted as the primary 'absolute' defense Melody is able to temporally enhance the armor's strength of her hull to maximum by projecting the Wave-Force armor directly into the structure as the last resolve when her armor is made by the finest and strongest materials; thus enable her to take the direct hit from the multiple numbers of incoming fires and survived from the said assault. It is because it is never the first time for Melody to stand between incoming fire and her allies that no longer able to protect themselves! Meanwhile, the highly advanced nano-materials that made up her hull and armor is able to regenerate and repair the damage even in critical level; in an unbelievable of time as long as there are enough materials for Melody to recycle and used for the repair operations. Due to this, Melody and the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction is also well known as Phoenix in her kinds. It is because each time for her evolution and upgrade from less to more advanced ship class; her old hull is burnt by the fire and turned into ash before a new hull for her upgrade ship class is born. Not to mentioned her unusually highly repair rate when compare to her kinds and the Fleet of Abyss; even during the heat of battles.

For mobility and speed, the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction is fast enough to catch up the speed of a regular cruiser; it is an extremely deadly advantage for her class when compare to the total among of weapons and armor that she equipped abroad. Meanwhile, her weapons could easily tears apart her opponents that able to our maneuver her in terms of speed and mobility!

Being the combination from all the data above, Colin clearly realized that when Melody, the Biological Core of Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction, is a gentle and kind person with no love of unnecessary warfare, she is in fact an extremely dangerous existence to those who is willing to stand at her wrong side as her opponents. It is because even the Fleet of Abyss had already dominated the entire world, it never crossed the border of Melody when she arrived to this world twenty years ago. Its fleet is only observation from the afar distance instead of either brave or foolishly asking for a fight!

Last but not least, Melody is able to build up a fleet if there is a base of operation provided to her and as long as she had such idea. It is because being a flagship, it is a common sense for her to created extra protection for her own interest; especially there is no longer being restricted to the rules from the no longer existed creators. In fact, Colin believe that with such strength, Melody could become a powerful noble in either world she had once visited during her endless odysseys, as long as she had the will to do so!

"It is time to go, captain", Melody intercepted the thought of her captain when Colin had completely knowledged the fully capabilities of Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction and showed him a mysterious smile when Colin is going to react nothing but sweat drop behind his head ^-^!

"Now you have a clear idea of what I am capable of. What are you going to do, my dear captain? Are you going to conquer a country through military means and become its leader once we are able to reach the new world?!"

"Please just addressed me as Colin from now on, Melody", Colin replied in his serious tone. "Furthermore, I have no interest for your second suggestion; since I am only barely surviving from this world and I have no intention to abuse the power of yours. I serenity wish the strength of yours is never needed when we arrived to our next destination!"

"Is it ready what you are truly wished for", Melody replied when narrowed her eyes. "In order to survive, strength is always come first when you needed to protect yourself….and those you hold dear!"

"I clearly understand I am going to need for the strength of yours when the time comes", Colin saluted to Melody in the United Nation Navel method. "In exchange for the power of yours, I will fulfill our contract and becomes your companion till the end of my time!"

"I am Melody, the Biological Core of Super Battleship Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction", Melody bowed to Colin when lowed her hand and showed her respect to her captain as a noble lady. "Under the contract of ours, my strength is yours to command and I will enforce your will during our incoming endless odysseys until one day, we are able to reach the unseen destination!"

By the time the powerful super battleship and her captain had completed their oath to each other, the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction had entered the micro cross gate before it ultimate disappeared when the last survivor from this dying world is no longer existed.

Next Chapter PHASE 01: Journey in the New World

Due to global warming and rising sea levels in the early 21st century, much of Earth's landmass has been lost. In 2039, fleets of powerful sentient warships, armed with advanced technology and weaponry, mysteriously appear and decimate the world's naval forces. These ships, collectively called 'The Fleet of Fog', impose a worldwide naval and aerial blockade, preventing humanity from both traveling the oceans and to other nations.

Colin looked at the aftermath of the Great Battle in front of him after the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction arrived to the new world through the micro cross gate. In fact, he did wonder Melody and himself is actually back to the past in his original world instead of reached the new world when he looked at the war zone in front of him. Because the said super battleship is in her half dive mode ( beside able to travel through the ocean surface like a regular warship or at the land through the usage of dimension rim generator, Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction is able to dive like a submarine ), the major part of her hull is located under ocean surface and only the bridge and turrets could be seen above the sea. Due to this, Colin and Melody could see what the ultimate result from the Great Battle from his original world is being placed in front of him.

"Whatever forces destroyed the human naval in this world is something similar to our kinds or the Fleet of Abyss but the energy reading from its weapons leaving in the war zone clearly showed that there are still difference from us or the Fleet of Abyss", Melody replied in her calm and composed voice when she clearly realized that at least it is not the worst possible situation to her captain. "Whoever the unknown forces are, they are not the Fleet of Abyss!"

"I believe that we better get out of here, since the unusual energy reading from our arrival may caught the attention of the unknown force that able to wipe out the human naval in such overwhelming condition", Colin tried to remain calm and composed when he clearly realized the human naval in here had suffered the same ultimate fate as his original world; burning or sinking warships of all kinds when countless of lifeless bodies could be found everywhere. "Let's go, Melody…"

However, suddenly something caught the attention of Colin when a lifeless body is being pushed towards the hull of the super battleship and stopped in front of him and Melody. Colin found that the lifeless body seemed to be a female in young age and believe to be a command officer instead of a regular sailor from her uniform; she had blue and long hair but her right hand and right leg is already gone and nowhere to be found. Colin kneed down and turned the lifeless body over when he originally planned to find a better place for the nameless officer as her final resting place after Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction is able to leave the ghost ocean. However, Colin is going to be regretted when he turned around the lifeless body…

"Saika…." It is the only words that Melody could hear from the whisper of her captain when she could see the eyes of the said lifeless body; the eyes that had no difference from the time she rescued her current captain in his original world. It is the sign of never willing to give up the hope for survival and to live on.

"Do you want to save her, captain", Melody asked in her serious tone when she saw her captain held the lifeless body tightly. "Do you want to save her life even she is never the one you used to known but the parallel existence of her from your original world?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous from PHASE 00 End of the World**

"Do you want to save her, captain", Melody asked in her serious tone when she saw her captain held the lifeless body tightly. "Do you want to save her life even she is never the one you used to known but the parallel existence of her from your original world?!"

Before Colin could reply, several photon blasts are shot to the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction but was immediately blocked by her Wave-Force armor which being created under the will of Melody.

"Klein Field suffers damage at 0.00 percent", Melody replied calmly when a number of view screens appeared in the air when they were showing the status of the super battleship to her. Meanwhile, both of them were able to see the incomer is an unknown Light Cruiser through the gravitation sensor system abroad the warship ( in the case of Melody ) and the newly gained enhanced sight beyond human after his fully recovery from his injured twenty years ago ( in the case of Colin ).

"A Light Cruiser without a sensitive core", Melody spoke to herself as and her captain with a cold smile on her face. "However, shooting at someone without even introduce the identity of yourself is never a proper manner to greet others; especially to the lady."

At the same time before Melody could finish her statement, the secondary triple photon cannon at the front turned right at ninety degree when all its cannon fired at the same time. The incoming unknown Light Cruiser deployed her Klein Field at the front with maximum power to protect herself. Unfortunately, the photon based shellfire from the Super Battleship hit and destroyed the minor warship like the said Klein Field never existed in the first place; resulted as the total destruction of the unknown hostile warship ( later acknowledged by Colin and Melody as the Fleet of Fog Nagara class Light Cruiser ).

After witnessed the destruction of the unknown hostile warship, Colin and Melody entered the super battleship with the lifeless body before the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction dived into the ocean and disappeared from the previous war zone. An hour later, two I class Fleet of Fog submarines; namely the I-400 and I-402 appeared to investigate the disappearance of the said Nagara class Light Cruiser under the direct order of Super Battleship Yamato, the supreme flagship of the Fleet of Fog which stationed in the eastern part of Pacific Ocean. It is because the loss Nagara class Llight Cruiser is given the task to investigate the unusual energy signature occurred at the war zone of previous Great Battle between the United Nation Naval Final Decision Battle Fleet and the Fleet of Fog before her signal is lost after encountered an unknown massive warship.

**Arpeggio of Blue Steel Another Tale: Chronicles of Crimson Mirage Cross**

**PHASE 01: Journey in the New World**

Due to global warming and rising sea levels in the early 21st century, much of Earth's landmass has been lost. In 2039, fleets of powerful sentient warships, armed with advanced technology and weaponry, mysteriously appear and decimate the world's naval forces. These ships, collectively called 'The Fleet of Fog', impose a worldwide naval and aerial blockade, preventing humanity from both traveling the oceans and to other nations.

After arrived to the new world, Colin and Melody immediately found and constructed the base for their incoming operations ( in the point of view from Melody ) or for basis requirement of survival ( in the point of view from Colin ) at the underground of South Pole Continent. It is a massive underground base of operation which included multiple numbers of shipyards that capable to construct maintenance and repair battleship class warships plus other support facilities; ultimately resulted as a self-support capable underground city that able to support a large number of populations by its own after almost fifteen years of development and continue construction.

During this period of time, Melody and Colin had designed and constructed a number of prototype warships based on the still in experiment weapons developed by the United Nation Naval from his original world before they could produce and used for actual combat. It is because these technologies based on the enhancement of Melody is still able to produce and maintenance by the mankind technological level in this world while these new warships are having a far better survival rate than their counterparts in this world when facing the Fleet of Fog in the actual battle and better chance for a fair fight at the same time. However, these newly designed and constructed warships, included the commissioned Hyperion Mark III class Battle Cruiser, are originally aimed to fight against the incoming threat from the Fleet of Abyss if it is able to arrive to this world through the massive dimensional cross gate. Due to this, these warships never had the Biological Core like Melody. Nevertheless, Melody had informed her captain that she is able to create a number of her younger sisters based on his desire as a male when Colin immediately turned down her suggestions!

By the time the underground base is under construction at the supervision of Melody, Colin had send his time to study when had happened to this world and to his surprise, the incident happened in this world is so similar to his original world when mankind had encountered the Fleet of Fog and resulted as the Great Battle between the two forces. Fortunately, due to the unknown reason; the Fleet of Fog only imposed a worldwide naval and aerial blockade, preventing humanity from both traveling the oceans and to other nations instead of exterminated the entire human race in his original world. In fact, it is the only reason for Colin to remain in silence rather than implemented an armament race against the Fleet of Fog. It is because if the Fleet of Fog is aimed to exterminate the entire human civilization likes its Fleet of Abyss's counterpart; there is no way for Colin to step aside and see the mankind in this world being slaughtered without any action of intervene. In short, Colin may never able to save the entire human race but at least he is going to try his best to rescue as much as he could in order to ensure the hope of mankind's survival is always existed; even it means to fight against the mysterious and powerful Fleet of Fog directly.

However, such unexplainable behavior and actions from the Fleet of Fog had prevented one of the worst possible condition occurred when Colin is able to build up the strengths and resources he needed so that he could implement the incoming plans instead of to start a war with just a single ship; although we are talking about a Super Battleship armed with more than enough firepower to silence a fleet of lesser warships in here!

In fact, even Melody had no intention to fight against the Fleet of Fog or the Fleet of Abyss by her own. Compare to Colin, Melody had little faith for the unity of mankind in this world because of how the human species reacted to the mutual enemy. Due to this, instead of just developed and produced advance weapons for mankind to employ during the incoming war; Melody started to create her escorts and attendants ( Biological Cores of warships acted directly under her will ) as well as enlarge the size of her fleet to the point that Colin had seriously questioned her truth intention and motive when she introduced the harem to her captain.

"Are you asking me am I going to conquer a medium size country within a single night in this or another world through the means of military aggression", Melody replied to Colin when he is standing in front of her. Behind her are the newly born generation of Biological Cores in this world when most of them are warships which armed to the teeth at the same time! "I don't have such intention; since war is the less effective mean to accomplish such objective. Instead, fully control a political figure, like a beautiful princess or empress in young age, who's beloved by her people in the country is more easy and effective way to control the said country from the shadow!"

"Our project is originally aimed to provide a better option and survival chance for the mankind in this world and I have no objection for you to create better means to protect yourself and to ensure a better survival chance for both of us during the incoming war", Colin countered. "However, I believe that you have overdid the fleet construction and besides those warships we are going to transfer to the hand of mankind; you have a powerful fleet under your command when the fleet itself is supported by a large number of advance jet fighters stationed abroad the massive aircraft carriers!"

"I would like to address these vessels as Assault and Suppression Vessel when unlike their poorly armed counterpart known as aircraft carriers, they are armed to the teeth with far better defense and even able to survive from the encounter with a Capital Battleship even without the support from their drones / unmanned jet fighters", Melody replied when a mysterious smile occurred on her face. "Besides, don't you realize that all my younger sisters, the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean, are beautiful and attractive women and girls in the standard of your species? You should consider yourself very fortunate when you are located in a beautiful flower garden and surrounded by beautiful flowers. Meanwhile, each of them has the power that beyond any human could imagine. Do the combination of beauty and the desire of power is every human being wanted the most; especially a healthy young man like you?!"

"I have no idea what is you talking about anymore, Melody" Colin replied and showed that he decided to surrender instead of further questioning the truth intention of his partner in crime. "However, I have no intention to seem or treated the younger sisters of yours as a replaceable military hardware or plaything for personal interest. I honestly wished that you are not going to treat them as a weapon. More important, do not and never teach them the idea of being a weapon for war and nothing else; they can become far greater than they what supposed to be when the time come just like yourself!"

"I believe that this is nonsense, captain", the leader of Knight Princess of Blue Ocean replied when officially addressed the current rank of Colin in the fleet. "We are weapons for war and the only mean for our existence is to fight and destroy the opponents ahead of us until we are being destroyed during the battle!"

"As long as this is what you are believed in, you better stayed in the base instead of fighting against the incoming enemies of ours; since I have no intention to let someone who had the chance to become a sensitive being to throw herself into a meaningless war and ultimately destroyed by it", Colin replied angrily. "Honestly, I would like all of you to ask yourselves a simple question; what are you living for instead of dying for when you are given a chance to be born and live during the incoming lifetime of yours?!"

"But human always desired greater power to command", another member from the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean stepped forward from her position after heard the statement from Colin. "With our power in your hands to command, you can accomplish anything that every human in this world never able to succeed?"

"Unfortunately, the power you are talking about never able to bring back those I once hold dear from their death", Colin turned around and left the scene after he finished his statement in an emotionless voice. "In fact, the only reason for me to need the power is to prevent the worst possible condition repeated in this world again. Otherwise, I have no intention to become a conqueror myself and I wish that there is always another alternative to resolve the current conflict between mankind and the Fleet of Fog before the arrival of the Fleet of Abyss!"

Unknown to Colin, one of the irregular members from Knight Princess of Blue Ocean when compare to her other sisters followed and went after him. However, when her elder twin sister tried to prevent her further action; she is being called off by Melody.

"Let her do whatever she wants and sees fit by honestly following the guided of her heart, Misa", Melody spoke to the elder sister in the twin with a more aggressive personality "Among us, maybe Marie is the one who can become an entity closest to human when she is still a Biological Core. By the way, what are the opinions of all of you to the incoming commander of yours; I want to hear what the points of view of yours to him are!"

"As a commander from military service, we know about his background from the Join Fleet Tactical Command and Communication Network", as the leader of Knight Princess of Blue Ocean, Alpha replied to Melody. "However, it is surprise to all of us when he had no intention to average the Fleet of Abyss; the one who took away everything he once hold dear from him even when we are willing to offer our power to him so that he is able to accomplish his suppose ultimate wish – the desire of avenge for the total destruction of the Fleet of Abyss!"

As the leader of Knight Princess of Blue Ocean, Alpha is the Biological Core of Capital Battleship "Alpha" when she is being assigned as the second command of the entire fleet under Melody. The battle group under her command is consists of a number of Fast Battleships, Battle Cruisers and Heavy Cruisers. In short, Alpha and the warships in her battle groups are acted as the hammer of the fleet with their powerful photon main guns and guided hamming missiles armed with corrosive warhead. Alpha had short and golden hair with a tall and attractive body to either the same or opposite gender. On the surface, she is always calm and composes perfect soldier and leader to fulfill her given tasks but Alpha always cared about the well-being of her sisters deep in her heart. In short, even being created by Melody as a weapon, Alpha had no love of unnecessary warfare, destruction or massacre and would never recklessly send her younger sisters into the heat of battle without a logical reason! As a Biological Core, Alpha is armed with a lance which capable to release a storm of powerful electricity to her opponents. Meanwhile, being a Capital Battleship, Alpha had the best offense and defense weapons to fulfill her duties only secondary to Melody in the fleet.

"However, instead of the ultimate wish for average; his Excellency is clearly wishing for something else" Beta spoke to the others after Alpha finished her statement. "I had to say his Excellency had tried his best to act a strong front to all of us. However, the fact clearly showed that he did need the emotional support from others; although he believes he can handle the pressure by himself!"

As the second command of Knight Princess of Blue Ocean, Beta had long and purple hair to her waist and played the role as the Chief of Staff in the fleet when compare to Alpha who is served as the sub-commander of Melody. Due to this, Beta is a more political person when compare to her military counterpart of Alpha and such condition is reflected by herself as well as her warship!

Unlike her sisters in the group, Beta did not have a personal weapon like Alpha but in exchange; her Klein Field is even stronger than Alpha and only secondary to Melody and Colin in term of defense level. Instead of a Capital Battleship like Alpha, Beta is an Assault and Suppression Vessel and she is also the lead ship of the aircraft battle group in the fleet. Besides the large number of guided hamming missiles and torpedoes armed with corrosive warhead, Beta and a few number of her sister vessels ( still under construction ) are the mobile base of operation for the fleet tactical striker wings which deployed a number of drone jet fighters consist of single seat FFR-31 Sylph ( or Sylphid ) air superiority fighter, single seat FA-2 Fand II high tech, maneuverable fighter bomber, FFR-31MR B/C/D Super Sylph high speed tactical recon and combat jet fighters. For Beta, she is served as the mobile base of Zero Tactical Striker Wing which is going to deploy solely FRX-99 / FFR-40MR Rafe; the best combat performance, most powerful and maneuverable war machine that dominated the battlefield in the sky from the fleet can offer, after that said tactical striker wing is fully commissioned in the future.

All these fighters or fighter bombers, minimum 80 and maximum 144, are stored in the middle to bow of the ship when the middle to stern of the Assault and Suppression Vessel is the resupply modules and missile launchers. For having a size larger than a regular or fast battleship, the wave force armor of Beta and her sister vessels can hold more energy, the only ship that can defeat its energy containment are super battleships. However, Beta lacks the direct aggression of firepower from photon main guns and slightly lesser defense level as a warship when compare to the status of Alpha.

"But is it all right for us to leave the commander in his current situation", Hanuka spoke to the others. "It is because the worst incident for us to expect to happen is that the commander emotionally breaks down and no longer able to fulfill his suppose duties!"

Among the members of Knight Princess of Blue Ocean, Hanuka is considered the most warlike Biological Cores in the group when the massive claymore is her weapon of choice. Furthermore, Hanuka is a Heavy Battleship which focused on firepower instead of the speed and mobility of a Fast Battleship. Due to this, she is always acted as the lead ship of frontline battle group to enter the war zone in the first place when extreme tactics are always being deployed; included close to zone distance shooting at her opponents or simply rammed to them with her strong Wave-Force armor.

Nevertheless, Hanuka did have an unusual hobby for her character as a Biological Core and such hobby is cooking; thus she is also acted as the cook of the group when Colin and others can eat the handmade food besides the automatic food making machines; although the taste of the said cooked food is quite unusual in the beginning!

Hanuka had long brown hair and always had a positive personality; thus made her a morale maker in the group!

"I believe that there is at least something we can do about with the commander current condition", Mikako replied. "If he never willing to open his mind to all of us; how can we suppose to fight beside him when the time come?!"

Mikako is considered to be the direct student of Alpha when Melody had entrusted her education to Alpha so that she can eventually became experience and skillful enough to earn her own command of independence battle group. Her weapon of choice is a high powered long range sniper rifle which armed with either photonic or corrosive ammo and her warship is a Fast Battleship which focused on speed and mobility instead of firepower like Hanuka. Under the leadership of Alpha, Mikako led the battle group consist of Regular Cruisers, Light Cruisers and Escorts / Destroyers while Hanuka led the battle group consist of Regular Battleships and Heavy Cruisers.

Similar to Alpha, Mikako had short golden hair and looked like a younger counterpart of her teacher.

"However, compare to the emotional condition of commander; we have a bigger problem in our hand at this moment", Saeko Amagi spoke to the others. "My point is what actually is commander thinking about the existence of ours?"

Saeko Amagi is originally the third Human and Biological Core Hybrid Entity after Colin and the other subject which revived by Melody. Compare to Colin and the other subject whose is still asleep, Saeko's status is far better when her lifeless body is recovered by Colin and Melody after both of them arrived to this world five years ago.

During the time Saeko is being discovered at the sea not far always from Japan, Colin and Melody found that she had been shot by human's firearms before she fell to the sea from high place. Although Melody is able to repair her damage physical body, she is never able to repair the damage located at the brain of Saeko. As a result, Saeko completely lost her memory, included her own name, after she is revived from her death.

After Saeko returned to the living world as a hybrid entity, Colin did the investigation personally when he found that House Amagi, a powerful political group from one of three capitals existed within Japan, had somehow covered up her missing in these years when someone looked like her had taken her place when Melody informed Saeko what and who she supposed to be. Given the choice of the one who rescued her life in the first place and had the intention for her to return to her original life ( although the fact is never able to success due to the unusual situation ahead ) and the suppose family that covered her news of missing when someone had taken her place as her replacement, Saeko chose to put her faith to those who rescued her life when ultimately, chose to give up her humanity and became a full Biological Core even when Colin is strongly against her decision!

Her weapon of choice is a pair of high energy blades known as Ion Cutters; since Saeko is actually a skillful sword woman even before she is being reborn as a Biological Core when her body still remembered the mores and the techniques. Her warship is Fast Battleship Amagi when she also led the battle group that focused on speed and mobility instead of fire power under the leadership of Alpha. However, the battle group of Saeko consists of more Escort / Destroyers than Cruisers when compare to the counterpart of Mikako; since Saeko is focused the firepower of her battle group on torpedoes strike instead of photon main guns!

Having long and beautiful black hair to her waist, Saeko is considered to be a traditional Japanese young lady; commonly known as Nadesico among the members of Knight Princess of the Blue Ocean and she usually wore traditional clothes during her daily life.

"I believe that compare to treat us as a weapon; commander is treating us as a living being equal to him", Miyuk spoke to her sisters among the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean. "I don't know if it is good news to all of us when I believe that his believes had put us into a difficult position."

Miyuk further explained to the others about her opinion about the current topic. "I believe it is better for us to let commander to understand that we are willing to fight because of our free will instead of we have to from the purpose we are being created in the first place. However, the problem is how we can make the commander understand such reality!"

As the Biological Core of a Fast Battleship, Miyuk used a lance ( mass production model from the one used by Alpha ) as her personal weapon. As a warship, Miyuk is given the task as the lead ship to command the battle and support group of ships under Beta which included all the combat, escort and non-combat vessels. Furthermore, she is also the command ship of all the non-combat vessels ( engineering, construction, resource collection ) in the fleet except the hospital and repair vessels. Miyuk had long and blown hair and always care for her other sisters in daily lives. Furthermore, she acted as the mastermind of science and technology development in the fleet.

"Don't worry, no matter what is going to happen elder brother is still Ayumi's elder brother and nothing is going to change that", Ayumi replied lively when rising her right hand. "Let's just give him the time so that he can get used to the fact!"

Almost everyone is speechless when they saw the reaction from their childish youngest sister in the group when Melody showed a smile on her face. It is not the first time for Alpha and the others to educate Ayumi to show the require respect to their command officer but it seemed that she never remembered their statement in the first place! Due to this, Ayumi also lack the basic awareness of being a Biological Core and is considered the second one closest to the existence of a human at least in positive ways. Ayumi had long brown hair and she tied her hair together behind her head.

However, her weapon of choice as a Biological Core did opposite Ayumi's childish personal character; since she used a large scythe that even taller than herself. Instead of a regular warship, Ayumi is actually a high speed and maneuverable assault submarine ( base on the design of Blue Submarine No. 6 ) and is the lead ship of the submarine battle group in the fleet. Although Ayumi lacked the installation of any Super-Graviton Cannon or Super-Graviton Blast Cannon because of her class limit as a submarine, her so-called silence runs maneuver is feared and dangerous to the others, either to human, Fogs, Abyss or to her sisters; since she is always remain invisible to all of them. In fact, Ayumi is the best player among the group when come to the game of hide and find! If her opponents believe that a single submarine is never a threat; then they better think about an entire battle group of underwater armada in silent run when the said group is supported by observation and surveillance submarines and resupply submarines. In short, even Alpha had to admit a reality; Ayumi only willing to let her opponents to notice her when her torpedoes have already been fired towards and most likely hit their targets!

Meanwhile, Ayumi is one of the most emotional stable Biological Cores in the group and always remain calm and compose even during the heat of battle! She never even once faltering under onslaught of super heavy cannons, she smiled through the naval battlefield and earned her nickname as Smiling Maiden of Death because of her personal weapon of choice and infamous smile on her face!

"Yuri, what is the opinion of yours as the doctor and counselor about Colin", Melody broke her silence and asked the Biological Core whose is specially created in order to care the health of other Biological Core; no matter is physically or emotionally matter. Yuri had long and golden hair to her waist and is always a kind and gentle person for her tasks.

"I believe that it is better for us to leave the rest for Marie to handle", Yuri replied in her logical voice. "Compare to us who seem his Excellency as our commander, I believe that the younger twin sister of Misa had quite a difference point of view to him; am I right, Misa?"

Even being the Biological Core of a Fast Battleship, Yuri is considered the less warlike members among the group and always did her best to fulfill her duties as a doctor and a counselor. Although Yuri is also a lead ship likes the others in the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean and had her own warships as her escorts and attendants, she is the lead ship of all the non-combat vessels in the fleet included hospital ships, repair ships, transport and resupply ships etc. Like Beta, Yuri did not have any personal weapon as a Biological Core.

Misa remained silence when looked at the direction when her twin younger sister had left with their commander. Among her sisters from the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean, the relationship of twin sister Misa and Marie is considered the two closest to Colin even before both of them officially became the Biological Core from their original physical body. Unlike the others in the group, Misa and Marie are never a naval warship but instead; the most advance and powerful war machine for air combat that the fleet could offer: FRX-99 / FFR-40MR Rafe ( Misa ) and FRX-00 / FFR-41MR Mave ( Marie ).

As the ultimate creation from Project Fairy which developed the FFR-31 Sylph ( or Sylphid ) air superiority fighter, FA-2 Fand II high tech, maneuverable fighter bomber, FFR-31MR B/C/D Super Sylph high speed tactical recon and combat jet fighters, FRX-00 / FFR-41MR Mave is a new fighter plane developed with the very latest technologies from the combine data from all the fighters from the said project plus the alien technologies from Fleet of Abyss.

Unfortunately, it is only a plan on paper but never able to build even a prototype before mankind is overran by the Fleet of Abyss. The Mave is the most maneuverable fighter ever designed and Colin ( and later other Biological Cores, Human and Biological Core Hybrid and Metal Models ) pushes it to its limits with their superior skill and beyond human abilities when it is completely outrun ever the most advance unmanned drones from the Fleet of Abyss in all term of combat performance. The Mave has a modular design. The cockpit is built into a kind of capsule that can be completely removed. A different capsule containing an AI computer can be inserted to make it an unmanned plane – at which point it becomes a Rafe.

Mave development started with the FRX-99 Rafe; this unmanned reconnaissance aircraft was developed to replace the Super Sylph. It has a highly advanced onboard computer capable of carrying out the entire mission on its own. The engine is also more powerful than the Super Sylph's. The biggest advantage to this aircraft is that it can maneuver beyond the capabilities of a human pilot.

During development the Mave's model number was FRX-00. Upon completion the model number was changed to FFR-41MR.

Unlike other aircrafts from Project Fairy, FFR-40MR Rafe and FFR-41MR Mave is given the enhancement from Melody with multiple numbers of advance technologies and ultimate made it an effective warship killer; since it is capable to deploy its own Wave-Force armor when such armor is strong enough to withstand a direct hit from a regular battleship photon main guns and survive from the said assault without any damage. Furthermore, it is armed with micro corrosive warhead air to air or air to ocean surface missiles when its micro photon cannon are powerful enough to create extreme damage to the Klein Field. In short, the total firepower output of enhanced FFR-41MR Mave is able to sink a regular battleship from either Fleet of Fog or Fleet of Abyss when it is able to survive from the said engagement.

Due to high tech and large among of resources that require to produce them ( the building cost of each Rafe or Mave is equal to a regular battleship ), so far only eight units had been commissioned included the one of Misa and Marie. Others did not have their own Biological Cores yet when all of them are directly under the command of Misa and Marie.

As a Biological Core, Misa is an ideal warrior that perfectly suitable for her character as well as her reason to exist in the first place. Being entrusted the authority of the air force of the fleet at the forefront secondary to Melody and Beta ( Colin is being entrusted the authority of overall command to the fleet by Melody, although he never realized such decision until later ), Misa led the Zero Tactical Striker Flight ( later fully enhanced to the size of Wing ) stationed abroad Beta as well as command other air force during the incoming war. So far Misa and her twin younger sister Marie is the only Biological Cores from the air force instead of the naval like Alpha. Misa had long and brown hair when she chose to tied her hair behind her head which is one of the best ways to identify herself apart from her younger twin sister besides their opposite personality.

Unlike Misa whose had been entrusted the duties as a command unit; Marie is somehow being entrusted the duties as an aide or support unit to Colin by Melody. It is because being a Human and Biological Core Hybrid Entity, Colin is never able to create his own means of transportation. Due to this, Marie is taken such assignment as his means to travel to other place as well as for his own protection with other three units of Rafe under her direct command. Unlike his elder twin sister, Marie had no love of war since her born and never had a strong will of a warrior like the rest of her sisters from the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean when Yuri is another exception; thus is somehow being considered an unusual existence among the Biological Cores. Marie had long and brown hair like Misa when she never tied her hair together behind her head. Instead, the length of her hair almost reached her waist.

However, no one is going to look down on Marie when the usual weaken mind could become extremely stubborn to the point that she could become the most dangerous one among her sisters. It is because Marie is also the one who is able to gain her own awareness and believe as an individual entity without being educated by Melody and her other elders sisters. For example, Marie held her own believe like:

"For those allowed to pick up weapon and killed are those who had prepared themselves to be killed!"

"Killed and ended someone life needed a reason; rescue the life of someone does not!"

Back to the time when Marie is given the life as a Biological Core from Melody, such believe had been existed within the mind of Marie when such condition is also surprised and impressed to Melody. Furthermore, when Misa and the others are going to catch in the middle when the command of Colin and Melody is opposed to each other; Marie is most likely chose to follow the order of Colin immediately even it means to stand against Melody and her other sisters! In fact, Marie is well-known for her protective to Colin and is going to act extremely reckless when come to his safety and well-being!

Misa and the others, included Melody, believe that such condition might be related to the development of experimental FFR-41MR Mave when Colin is the test pilot of both sisters before they are being born to this world as Biological Cores. In fact, Colin shared more time with the twin sisters than the others from the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean but when Misa is being born as a regular Biological Core like the others; Marie somehow share a difference point of view for her identity and never acted like her twin elder sister. However, her connection with Colin clearly showed that it is something difference from the others; not the same as commander to command and his subordinators to follow but instead something greater, something that Misa and the others never understanding in the beginning until much later.

Furthermore, either Melody or Yuri had no intention to fix the deflection of Marie after both of them had discovered such condition. Instead, they chose to remain silence and observed the further development between Colin and Marie.

Misa's personal weapon is a pair of heavy pistols when the black one fired the Corrosive Ammo and the white one fired the Photon Ammo.

On the other hand, Marie's personal weapon is a lance that capable to release absolute zero degree to her opponents in a wide range area.

Colin is currently located at a high ground above the hidden underground base when the snow is falling from the sky. Due to his current physical status as a Human and Biological Core Hybrid Entity, he no longer needed to worry about the low temperature anymore when he just let the snow fell upon him.

"Marie", Colin spoke to the person behind him without turning his face. "I am sorry for my suddenly outburst but this isn't the suitable time for me to talk about such topic!"

"Colin, are you feeling unhappy when we are being around you?" Marie asked when she tried her best to hide her hidden feeling of fear and worry.

"It's not like what you and the others are thinking about", Colin shake his head. "I am glad that all of you are being around me in these years but it is never my wish to order any one of you to enter the battlefield even with a good and logical reason! Even after all these years, part of me still want to average the Fleet of Abyss for taking any everything that I once held dear to me but what can I accomplish after such wish its fulfill? For those I once held dear they never come back to lives even after I can eliminate the Fleet of Abyss once and for all. Then what is my purpose if we are able to defeat the Fleet of Abyss and survive for the said battles? Like what Melody is planning to take over a nation and acted as its ruler when we travelled to other world? I just want to ensure the survival of mankind in this world from the Fleet of Fog and if possible; try to create a mutual agreement for both sides before the situation turned ugly and I do not have the position to either agree or disagree for the increase of armament from Melody….and you know what had she done? I have no problem for her to increase the size of her fleet but she doesn't have the right to put the faith of all of you in my hands! Furthermore, she is forcing me to accept such responsibilities when never care I am willing or otherwise….."

However, before Colin could further finish his statement, he found that someone had held him tightly from behind him in the falling snow.

"Maybe we are being born as a weapon but I can speak on behalf of my sisters, Elder Sister Melody never enforced such will to all of us", Marie closed her eyes and whispered softly next to Colin. "For all of us, it is our own free will to choice to fight beside you during the incoming war if it is what the path you are going to choose and we had no regret no matter what is the ultimate outcome!"

"Marie…."

"Due to this, don't put everything on your shoulder alone and share the weight of yours to all of us", Marie opened her eyes when her voice showed her strong resolve which totally opposite her surface image. "As the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean, we are your swords to protect those you held dear and you are our sheath when we needed the comfort and emotional protection. Please never forget that as long as we share our time together!"

Colin remained silence and closed his eyes without any words when Marie closed her eyes again and still holding him tightly; never caring the snow fell upon when she employed her Klein Field around both of them.

Back to the location of Melody and the other members of the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean when all of them are wearing the same uniform as Colin but designed for female officer, a mysterious smile appeared on the face of Melody when Alpha and others remained silence. It is because the current reality clearly showed that Marie is much closer to human when compare to the rest of them; although Misa did worry about the status of her younger twin sister, only god ( if such entity from hyper dimension did exist ) is going to know it is going to be a blessing or curse to her when the time comes!

Beside the naval warships under construction and the combat aircrafts being produced in large number ( either for the mankind in this world or for the armament enhancement of Melody ), ground weapon like main battle tanks and mobile missile launchers are produced at the same time but Colin is more focused on the production of defense weapon like the mobile missile launchers. It is because such device is more useful than other ground vehicles when defending a sector from the incoming missile bombardment from the Fleet of Fog as well as the Fleet of Abyss.

Beside military production, the hidden base also produced civilian products like food and medicines so that these items are can be given to the hand of those who needed at time. In her statement, Melody always believe that you can buy and gained the trust of political and military personnel by giving them resources or weapons. However, in order to gain the trust of civilians, Colin had to offer them the basis requirement of survival when it is the valuable part of food, medicines and other daily products!

For Melody, besides constructing the hidden base of operation and other projects in her hands, one of her major research project in these fifteen years are to learn how to make the Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction into a flying warship instead of just able to sail in the sea or on the ground. In fact, she got such idea after Colin invited her for a fly with him in the FFR-41MR Mave during its first test fly and before the birth of her Biological Core Marie. It is not the first time for Melody to travel through the sky by other means including flying creatures or flying warships powered by mana ( either elemental or non-elemental magical energy ) powered engine. However, Melody believe that it is going to be a new experience for her if her main body, the super battleship, is able to fly in the air. So far the best idea she could get on her hands is either the anti-gravity engine from her original world when it is never strong enough to allow the super battleship to fly in the air. Another option is the modified the dimension rim generator so that a rim is able to create within the air when she can sail in the rim just like in the sea or on the ground. Melody continued worked on the said project and she wished that one day she is able to travel with her champion through the sky instead of just in the sea and on the ground.

Meanwhile, Colin had focused on his research to the mysterious Fleet of Fog when compare its history with the Fleet of Abyss back to his original world.

According to the data he and Melody could gather in these years after they arrived to this world, starting the year 2012, sightings of "ghost ships" are reported all around the world. Eyewitnesses always state that these ships always look like World War II warships and that these ships always appear surrounded by thick fog. Such sightings, while not that rare, weren't discussed much. This changed in year 2038, when the number of "ghost warships" sightings increased greatly.

Many investigations in these "ghost warships" were launched, but nothing concrete was discovered. At one point in 2038, the "ghost warships" trespassed into Russian waters and were attacked by a patrol fleet. The said patrol fleet was annihilated, revealing just how powerful these "ghost warships" were.

It was actually similar to the first contact between mankind and Fleet of Abyss back to his original world when such incident became the final countdown of mankind extinction.

Around the December of 2038 the "ghost warships" went on offensive and began attacking human naval forces all over the world. By 2039, humanity had lost all of its battles against this new threat, which was now referred to as the "Fleet of Fog".

The human vessels that had survived this far, were all brought together and the great multinational fleet was formed. This eventually led to what became known as the "Great battle". The battle lasted for two days and humans lost 70% of what remained from their fleets and suffered over 600,000 causalities. Those few ships that survived the "Great battle" were placed into the hidden underground docks and frozen until such time a way to combat the "Fleet of Fog" was found. Following their victory, the "Fleet of Fog" formed a blockade and isolated all inhabited continents and islands from each other.

In this point of timeline, the Fleet of Abyss continued to advance and started to exterminate the human race but for some unknown reason, the Fleet of Fog just formed a blockade and isolated all inhabited continents and islands from each other and allowed human race to survive. Colin wondered the unknown reasons behind the Fog's mysterious action when it could clearly wipe out the entire human civilization after the Great Battle!

More to his surprise, while the "Great battle" was lost, JMSDF commander Shouzou Chihaya managed to capture a "Fog" submarine, I-401, through means unknown. This submarine was brought to Yokosuka port and an attempt to study it was made. However, it was soon discovered that the technology involved in I-401's creation can't be understood or replicated by humans. In Colin's original world, several intention for captured a warship from the Fleet of Abyss to further study is implement but these plans never success at all!

In year 2045, Japanese government gave up on their attempts to understand the "Fog" technology and decided to try using I-401 as it was. Shouzou Chihaya was made her captain but I-401 disappeared along with her crew on her very first voyage. In year 2046, I-401 returned to Yokosuka on her own, without her crew. She was then placed in a dry dock and locked up. Sometime later, Shouzou Chihaya and the rest of his crew were discovered to have aligned themselves with the "Fleet of Fog". The exact time when it happened is unknown, but it happened before year 2054.

Started from this point, Colin is more interest to the Fleet of Fog when some of its warships are willing to work with humans for their mutual interest and understanding. It is something Colin never going to believe and accepted if he never met Melody in the first place; since it is completely impossible for mankind to work with the Fleet of Abyss back to his original world.

Around the year 2054, the "Fleet of Fog" started changing: all warships of heavy cruiser and above received Mental Models - anthropomorphic avatars that are representations of vessel's core. These Mental Models are capable of thinking in the way similar to that of a human and possess appearances and personalities unique to each ship.

Compare with the relationship between the Biological Cores and their warships, it is similar to their counterpart of Mental Models and their warships but still something is difference. Colin wondered if Melody and her kinds, Fleet of Fog and Fleet of Abyss are actually come from the same origin but separated their ways during the evolution during the distance past.

I-401, being one of the few vessels that already had a Mental Model, back then, chose to activate following the Facility #4 fire and breaks free from the dry dock she had been placed into. Eventually joins Gunzou Chihaya, one of the students of the Japanese Maritime Institute of Technology and the son of her previous ( and first ) captain.

Colin believes that in order to understand the truth intention of the Fleet of Fog, he had to meet the previous and the current captain of I-401 as well as the Super Battleship Yamato when the time comes.

Colin also found that the Fleet of Fog has its command hierarchy which is actually the same as Melody and her kinds as well as the Fleet of Abyss. It is led by a single supreme flagship that commands flagships of local fleets. These flagships, in turn, order the rest of the Fog vessels around. Supreme flagship also has a small group of vessels as her personal guards and attendants. At least this is how it is supposed to be in theory. For example, the Super Battleship Yamato Battle Group consist of several number of Nagara class Light Cruiser and Destroyers ( Yukikaze and Kasumi ) plus I-400 and I-402 submarines which served as Yamato's personal guard and attendant.

In reality, the Fleet of Fog is not united and has a number of sub factions, each following its own goals. A good example here would be the Scarlet Fleet led by Shouzou Chihaya with Super Battleship Musashi as the sub faction's flagship when this fleet is technically a part of the Fleet of Fog, it follows different goals. Besides the flagship herself, the Scarlet Fleet is believe at least consist a number of Nagara class Light Cruiser and Fog Destroyers plus a U-2501 submarine, a Resupply Submarine Milchkuh and a number of Seehund drone submarines. Furthermore, the Scarlet Fleet worked closely with Scapa Flow Fleet ( also consist of a number of Nagara class Light Cruiser and Fog Destroyers ) led by its flagship Capital Battleship Bismarck.

Another example is the Blue Steel Fleet based on Iwo Jima consist of Fog's deserter I-401 submarine and the Capital Battleship Hyuuga and it is believe that at least a number of drone submarines and other unknown class of vessels are being deployed as part of the fleet during I-401 operations around the world in these years.

Compare to the command structure of the Fleet of Fog, Colin believe that the Fleet of Abyss is far more military organized when it is controlled by totally twelve Grand Admirals in the military council. According to the information from Melody, each Grand Admiral is the Biological Core of a Super Battleship and had absolute controlled over other Biological Cores in her fleet. Furthermore, each fleet had the power to completely destroy the entire world when Colin's original world served as the best example to prove such reality. For incidents that required the entire Fleet of Abyss to deploy all of its fleet at the same time, the military council is the place where the ultimate decision is made so the Fleet of Abyss is going to act as a single mind and would not stop until its enemy is eliminated. In fact, Melody believe that through the connection of the massive dimensional cross gate and the forefront base in difference world, the Fleet of Abyss currently had more than a single forefront and most likely fighting the local civilization in order to conquer the said world.

For the Fleet of Fog's Oriental Fleets assigned to eastern region and maintaining the blockade around the Japan, so far there are the First and Second Oriental Fleet.

First Oriental Fleet is consist of Capital Battleship Kongou ( Flagship of First Oriental Fleet ), Fast Battleships ( Hiei, Ise, Haruna and Kirishima ), Heavy Cruisers ( Maya, Takeo, Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro, and Atago ) and a large number of Nagara class Light Cruisers ( actual number unknown but Colin believe at least 30 Light Cruisers is in the First Oriental Fleet based on the fleet structure from the Fleet of Abyss ), 60 or more Fog Destroyers and a large number of I-500 class submarines.

For the Second Oriental Fleet, it is led by Capital Battleship Nagato ( Flagship of the Fleet ) and believe to be consist of the same number of Nagara class Light Cruiser, Fog Destroyer and I-500 class submarines. Although the number of its battleship in its fleet is unknown, the truth strength and power of destruction of Second Oriental Fleet is from its two Assault and Suppression Vessel Zuikaku and Shokaku; two aircraft carriers without any unmanned drones stationed abroad but instead armed with extremely large number of missile with Corrosive Warhead. While the majority of these two fleets' vessels are simply following the patrol route, the Assault and Suppression Vessels from the Second Oriental Fleet - when they aren't needed - are stationed to the north of Shiretoko penisula; meanwhile, some vessels of the First Oriental Fleet are stationed in various locations around Japan as radar pickets.

For the Fleet of Fog's Oriental Fleets assigned to western region and maintaining the blockade around the America Continent, Colin believe that at least two fleets are being deployed for such operation and beside the two Super Battleships served as their flagships, there are at least 66 Capital Battleships and Fast Battleships besides a large number of Fog Light Cruisers, Destroyers and Submarines.

In fact, there are other Fleet of Fog's Oriental Fleets existed and maintaining the blockade all over the world but so far never aggressively targeted the area with large population; thus it seemed the Fleet of Fog had no intention to exterminate mankind like the Fleet of Abyss.

Colin and Melody believe that an unknown supreme authority within the fleet is guided the Fleet of Fog after the Great Battle seventeen years ago when a number of changes had proved that the Fleet of Fog is on the path of evolution just like the Fleet of Abyss and the allies of Melody who currently located at difference dimension worlds.

Among these changes, the most important factor is the introduction of Metal Models when there are actually similar to each other; no matter is for their purposes and how they are being created since the beginning. In fact, the only difference is Melody and her allies as well as the Fleet of Abyss are created by their creators to serve for their purpose while the Metal Models from the Fleet of Fog are to allow the vessels' cores to feel past and future and understand the concepts on which tactics are based. It is because unlike the Fleet of Abyss which had learnt and developed its own tactics from its creators and is able to ultimately defeated them before mankind from Colin's original world suffer the total extermination; after all the "Fleet of Fog" won the Great Battle in this world because of the overwhelming technological advantage. Even then, the humans still managed to capture at least one Fleet of Fog vessel during that battle. If the both sides of that conflict had same-level technologies, humans' tactical genius would have let to the defeat of the Fleet of Fog.

Due to this, Colin and Melody believe that the Mental Models are an artificial restriction placed upon the vessels' cores in order to give them the feel of past and future and to stimulate the self-cultivation. Being the anthropomorphic representations of the Fleet of Fog vessels' cores' consciousness; the primary purpose of Mental Models is allowing the vessels' cores to feel past and future and understand the concepts on which tactics are based. Aside from that, Mental Models also grant the Fleet of Fog vessels the extra ways of communication and better ways of infiltrating human settlements for reconnaissance or sabotage.

Because of the similar elements when compare to the Biological Cores; Mental Models are actually the one that is the easiest to have answers to among the many mysteries surrounding the Fleet of Fog. Base on her own opinion, Melody believe in the original designs - so to say - all Fleet of Fog vessels with sufficient computational power of their Union Cores were to have Mental Models. However, it is believe the Fleet of Fog vessels were activated incompletely and did not possess Mental Models during the Great Battle in 2039.

Following the return of Super Battleship Yamato, Fleet of Fog Supreme Flagship in Eastern Region, reappeared at around 2053-2054 and introduced her Metal Model to the rest of the fleet. From that point onwards, First Battleships, Capital Ships and Battle Cruisers and then heavy cruisers and large submarines started gaining Mental Models. However, unlike the Fleet of Abyss or Melody's allies, even though many vessel of the Fleet of Fog may have their Mental Models; some may actually chose not to use one or ( like it is the case with U-2501 ) be forced not to use one for different reasons. However, Colin believe it may be the reason for the always calm and gentle Melody's hostile and aggression towards Captain ( His position instead of rank in Naval ) Zordan Stark who is the captain of U-2501; since his believe and treated the U-2501 like a piece of military hardware did remind her the ways most of the creators of her kinds treated them which ultimately resulted as the Fleet of Abyss's foundation from the distance past!

Due to unknown reason, Colin is actually feeling surprised when Melody told him I-401's Mental Model is one of the oldest Mental Models in existence; although she is never a capital ship class but one of the I-400 class patrol submarines in terms of original design. However, Colin believe that such condition for Iona, name of the I-401 Metal Model, is still logical to him when she is once the member of escort and attendant of Super Battleship Yamato with her sister I-400 and I-402!

Another reality that made Biological Cores and Metal Models similar to each other is when more and more Mental Models come in close contact with humans. And, among other things, this led to the occurrences of events that would never happen should the Mental Models not exist. Before the Mental Models were introduced, it unthinkable for the Fleet of Fog vessels to run away or have their own opinions on their tasks, which may or may not be the same with the opinion of the higher-ranked commanding flagship; in other words, going rogue was also unthinkable when the Mental Models were unknown to the Fleet of Fog vessels. Finally, the emotional simulations ran by the Mental Models create the possibility of the Mental Model developing certain feelings towards other Mental Models or even humans. In fact, similar conductions had occurred to the Melody's allies in positive directions but unfortunately at the same time, negative directions for the Fleet of Abyss.

Like the Biological Cores, they all share some similar details in appearance while each Mental Model is unique. Namely, all Mental Models will have ship identification and fleet identification signs and the Fleet of Fog mark appear on their foreheads and the vessel's Union Core code mark appear on their left wrist when they are actively using their abilities as physical representations of vessels' Union Cores. Also, wave-like marks will appear on the Mental Model's cheeks when she is connected to the quantum Joint Tactical Network of the Fleet of Fog. Additionally, while such connection is active, the Mental Model's eyes will look digitized.

Mental Models, like everything else physical within the Fleet of Fog are made from the nano-materials. This makes them extremely resistant to both attacks and physical impacts such as great accelerations. And even if the Mental Model becomes damaged in some way, as long as the Union Core of the vessel is safe, the Mental Model can be repaired rebuilt.

For physical strength, Mental Models possess superhuman physical strength and can perform great jumps that are far beyond anything human athletes can dream of. This superhuman physical strength also allows the Mental Models to move on their feet with the speeds of Olympic champions, even while carrying considerable extra weights on their persons. And as Mental Models are essentially machines, they will never tire out.

All Mental Models, even those whose ship-bodies were sunk or destroyed, still can use Wave-Force armor to protect themselves from enemy attacks or even to attack themselves. While, obviously, the Wave-Force armor of a Mental Model is weaker than of a full vessel - both in the total amount of energy it can absorb and the maximal amount of energy in a single attack that can be absorbed - a Mental Model is still more or less invulnerable to anything that humans can dish out on them. Only heavy bombs, high-caliber artillery shells and high-power laser have a chance to saturate the Mental Model's Wave-Force armor before it either withdraws or destroys the aggressors.

Aside from being an impenetrable shield for the Mental Models, their Wave-Force armor is also a way to attack. However, these attacks will all be applications of blunt force: pushing objects away from the Mental Model. That, however, doesn't mean that these attacks are weak as, theoretically, enough force to crush a tank can be applied. Additionally, a Mental Model may use her Wave-Force armor to push around objects such as grenades to attack her targets with.

For the self-modification, stemming from their nature as a construct made from nano-materials, the ability of a limited shape-shifting is also something that Mental Models possess. However, most often this ability is used merely to alter their clothes or other similar relatively minor details.

From her previous experience from the three Human and Biological Core Hybrid entities ( First Colin, followed by the sleeping beauty hadn't awaken yet and then Saeko ), Melody discovered that although the hybrid entity never able to summon / create his or her own vessel like the normal Biological Core or Metal Model, he ( in the case of Colin ) or she ( in the case of Saeko ) had a far better performance during personal close quarter combat than even Alpha, Hanuka and Misa when all of them are considered the best Biological Cores in the said specialism. In the case of Saeko, her combat capabilities only slightly reduced from her previous level when she became a full Biological Core of Fast Battleship Amagi. Due to this, Melody is feeling impressive during the time she practiced with Colin during their friendly dual like the current one.

During her journey to other more fantasy worlds where the local civilization is developed based on magic instead of science and technology, Melody is acted as a warrior of sword or a mage depended on the condition she met. Due to this, she is well known as Crimson Knight Princess or Crimson Witch from time to time; thus enables her to fight as a warrior and a mage at the same time because of her skills and experiences.

Compare to Melody, Colin lack the skill and experience for effectively fighting against such opponent. However, his enhancement after being revived as a hybrid entity somehow allowed him to catch up with Melody and other Biological Cores during close quarter combat when Colin discovered that he is able to create a number of melee weapons like swords, blades or lances from the thin air and used them as projective and defensive weapons.

In fact, both of them felt surprised for such reality when Melody believe that Colin is being classified as a Mage of Sword Element from one of the fantasy worlds she had once visited; a rare type of mage that capable to create unlimited number of melee weapons that capable to rival warrior for close quarter combat and easily defeated another mage with his long range projective weapons.

Meanwhile, Colin had no idea how he could become a master of swords and other melee weapons when he only had regular training of blade technique during his previous military career. He just known that his body remembered all the techniques and able to use them when the skills are needed. In fact, Melody clearly stated that she had done nothing about his skills of swords or other melee weapons during his recovery and his current status is never something she had expected.

As the claymore from the Crimson Knight Princess crushed against the double hand sword of the knight still in training, the holder of both weapon is being pushed back at the same time when Melody in her full dress clothes as a Biological Core of Super Battleship Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction; overall in white plus slightly crimson and gold when a one place long dress had covered her entire body except her face and her neck, her long and crimson hair is lengthened to her waist when her feet is covered by her clothing. Furthermore, she is wearing a large hat with the emblem of crimson mirage cross when the said emblem also appeared at the shoulders of her uniform.

Compare to his opponent in full dress, Colin is wearing his renewed uniform based on the design of the previous United Nation Naval ( Uniform of United Nation Force in Muv Luv Alternative ) and he always wonder how can Melody maintain such a high speed and mobility like a flash when she is wearing her official dress of the Biological Core. However, a number of crimson lightning spheres strike to him directly to his position before he could finish his thought. He immediately created several swords from the thin air around him and shot them towards the incoming lightning spheres; the lightning spheres and metal swords ( made by nano-materials ) crushed and destroyed each other during the impact. However, more crimson lightning spheres are incoming when instead of flying in straight line, they are surrounding Colin in all angle when most of them focused on his right hand side! Colin immediately summoned three massive claymores and combines them into a shield so that he could buy the time he needed to relocate himself before a large number of lightning spheres crushed to the makeshift shield and destroyed it at the same time. Colin launched himself to Melody when both of their weapons crushed to each other again.

"I see you have come back to your normal self once again since that day", Melody spoke to Colin when the mysterious smile occurred on her face; although such smile never made Colin to feel comfortable at all. "It seems that little Marie did have her usage after all; did she do something more positive like sleep with you in your bed?!"

"Marie did give me the support at the time I needed but never something from the imagination of yours", Colin countered in his serious voice. "Although I have no comment about the plans of armament buildup of yours, I have no intention and I have no right to give the command to Alpha and the others to fight for a war which they never being involved in the first place!"

"Never being involved in the first place? It is actually an interesting statement from you", Melody replied when narrowed her eyes and her smile never left her face. "Marie and the other Biological Cores are weapons created by my hand when their purpose of existence is to fight the incoming war; either the opponent is the Fleet of Fog or the Fleet of Abyss. Don't you want to average the Fleet of Abyss for what had it done to the world you originally come from and those you once held dear?!"

"Even I can eliminate the entire Fleet of Abyss once and for all, what can I gain after I am able to accomplish such objective when those I once held dear had gone long time ago and there is nothing I can do to bring them back to life", Colin pushed away Melody before their swords crushed to each other again. "I had no intention to exchange the success of such goal when I have to sacrifice the lives of Marie and the others to exchange such a result; since I don't have such authority in the beginning!"

"Sacrifice their lives during the process, it is properly one of the most laughable statement that I have even heard in my long life", Melody replied when her mysterious smile changed to a cold smile. "Marie and her sisters are weapons created for war in the first place; thus they are expendable and can be replacing…"

Before Melody could finish her statement, she is being pushed back by the aura of storm and fire which surrounded her opponent when it is the first time for such condition to happen. Colin aimed his sword to Melody when he prepared his next move and replied to Melody in his deep and serious voice.

"In term of expendable and replaceable, I am no difference from Marie and the other in your point of view; is it what you want to say Melody? If you have the intention to finish the statement of yours, you are going to regret it!" Colin launched himself to Melody in an aggressive move when their weapon crushed to each other again. "May be you are the one who given their lives to them in the first place but you don't have the right to seen the value of their existence as you see fit; the same as your previous creator had no right to judge the right of your existence at the first place!"

Unknown to Colin himself, the color of his eyes had been changed from black to crimson when his hair changed from black to white at the same time. Furthermore, for the first time the aura from him is so aggressive to the point that all the Biological Cores in the base could feel the emotion of him from the Join Fleet Tactical Command and Communication Network.

However, before both of their weapons could crush to each other like the previous time, Melody suddenly did something that Colin never able to expect under their current condition; she threw away her claymore and opened her arms when did not employ any Klein Field to protect herself at the time Colin aimed his sword to her heart where her core is existed! Melody replaced the cold smile on her face with her mysterious smile and looked at her companion; never care if Colin is going to kill her by destroying her core directly.

Colin had learnt through that hard way many times before and clearly realized that Melody is able to turn around the table if it is her wish even under the current condition. It is because even without her sword as a warrior, Melody is still a mage and had more than enough tricks to protect her from any possible harm.

Nevertheless, before his sword could pass through the body of Melody; Colin threw away his sword at the last moment before it could hurt her when he is still launching forward. As a result, Colin and Melody are standing next to each other when Melody held the body of Colin tightly. Because Melody's head is next to Colin's ear at the right side and her hair had covered her forehead and her eyes, Colin had no idea about what is Melody thinking at the said moment.

"You are too native and such native would get you killed one day", Melody whispered to her companion.

"Because you are my partner during our journey to the unseen destination", Colin spoke to Melody. "I trusted you my life in your hand since thirty years ago and I believe you trusted the life of yours in my hand at the same time; same as Marie and her other sisters."

Colin spoke to Melody when the images and memories of Melody, Marie, the one who is still asleep and never able to awake yet and his other companions, included Alpha and the others, came to his mind and the time he shared with them in all these years. At the same time, his eyes and hair changed back to their original color when the aura of aggression from Colin is gone!

"Marie told me the Knight Princess of Blue Ocean is my swords to protect those I held dear and I am their sheath when they needed the comfort and emotional protection when the time comes", Colin continued his statement to Melody. "In order to return the kindness from all of you when you are willing to put the faith of yours to me, I am going to become an unbreakable shield to all of you, including you Melody; at the time you needed and I don't care what I have to go through, no matter what is going to happen ahead of us!"

"Become an unbreakable shield to all of us", Melody whispered again in her soft voice. "Even it means to become the enemy to the entire world?!"

"I have no regret for such decision if it is the means to protect all of you", Colin replied when he put his right hand on the face of Melody when he is able to looked at her beautiful face. "I once lost everything I hold dear when I am powerless to do anything to protect them. I am not going to repeat such mistake again this time by the power you and the others are willing to entrust to me!"

"Ensure you don't get yourself killed or damage beyond repair this time", Melody moved her head to Colin's body. "It took me almost seventeen year to bring you back to the world of living and I have no intention to do such thing again!"

"Is this request is part of the renewed contract between the two of us, my dear partner in crime?" Colin asked.

"It is the promise between you and all of us", Melody replied in her serious voice. "Start from this moment, your life is no longer belonged to you but all of us; we are the Biological Cores from the Fleet of Crimson Mirage Cross!"

"I am sorry to disrupt such wonderful moment between you and our dear commander, Melody", Yuri spoke to the Biological Core of the sole Super Battleship in the fleet and her selected companion through the Join Fleet Tactical Command and Communication Network when she appeared in front of both of them in the simulation world of a beautiful flowerbed of pure white under the silver moon night. "However, I would like to inform both of you our sleeping beauty is finally able to awake up from her long sleep!"

**Next Chapter PHASE 02: The White Princess Knight of the Blue Ocean**

"Where am I", the said sleeping beauty slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of the unknown place where she is currently located. Lying on comfortable large size bed, she found that she is feeling too weak to move her body and sat up to look around her surrounding environment.

"It is good to see that you have awaken, First Lieutenant Farnese; how do you feel", the girl in her young age heard the voice from the woman who is standing next to the bed. She had long and golden hair to her waist and is wearing an unknown grey uniform design for female officer when a white coat is covering her uniform. "I am Dr. Yuri M Valkyria, the base Chief Medical Officer.

"I believe I am all right, although I feel that I am too weak to even move my own body to get up from the bed", the First Lieutenant replied when the gentle doctor assist her to sit up on the bed. The female First Lieutenant found that instead of the patient clothing she had expected to wear, she is wearing a one piece white dress which covered most of her body. "I wonder what had happened to my body and how I ended up in here. The last thing I remember is that my ship is hit by the photon blast from the Fleet of Fog….Doctor, how about everyone from the ship I am assigned to, the U.S.S. Enterprise ( CVN-78 )?!"

"First Lieutenant, please keep calm yourself and try not to panic or I am going to force you to", Yuri immediately tried to cool down her losing control patient by put her right hand on the patient's shoulder. "I am sorry but you are the only survivor we could find when our commander arrived to the aftermath battlefield between your kinds and the Fleet of Fog. I know it is very difficult for you to accept such reality but please live on and never give up the life of yours!"

"I understand, Dr. Valkyria", the First Lieutenant regained her self-control and tried to accepted the fact; it is because as the CIC ( Command Intelligence Control ) officer from the U.S.S. Enterprise ( CVN-78 ), Gerald R. Ford class Aircraft Carrier and the flagship of the combine battle fleet under the flag of United Nation Force during the final decision battle from mankind against the invasion from the mysterious Fleet of Fog, she clearly realized that mankind had no mistake is going to lose the war when she personally witnessed the rest of the fleet is being slaughtered by the unknown mutual enemy of mankind! "But still….how can I still be alive when others never make it?!"

Seeing her patient lowered her head and tears fell down to the bed through her eyes crying, Yuri supported her patient silently and let her cry as she wished for those she once knew about are no longer within the world of living. Eventually, she held out a piece of clean towel and cleaned the face of her patient.

"Do you feeling better now, First Lieutenant Farnese?"

"Thank you, Dr. Valkyria…."

"Please just call me Yuri, First Lieutenant Farnese."

"I see, Yuri; please forgive me for acting like this. Please call me Saika as well and my name is Saika S Farnese."

"I see, Saika; then how do you feel", Yuri replied and spoke to her patient again.

"I am feeling strange; since my body is longer the one I used to know", Saika replied. "Yuri, what had happened to me after I am rescued by the commander you have mentioned before?"

"I believe that it is better for us to take over the explanation to our sleeping beauty from this point, Yuri!"

Saika heard a strong and confident voice when she saw two persons entered the room after the automatic door opened. From the direction of the said voice, Saika saw a young woman who is wearing the same uniform as Yuri and she had crimson long hair to her waist when she had the crimson eyes like the color of her hair. From her point of view, the young woman in front of Saika is like an immortal Goddess of Crimson Flame within the world of mortal when the aura of storm and fire surrounded her!

"Greeting First Lieutenant Saika S Farnese and it is good to see that you have finally awaken and join us in the world of living again", Melody spoke to the survivor Colin and her rescued seventeen years ago from the ocean of death after the final decision battle between mankind in this world and the Fleet of Fog. "My name is Melody CF ( Crimson Flame ) Bertram; Biological Core of the Super Battleship Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction, flagship of the Fleet of Crimson Mirage Cross!"

Meanwhile, Saika is totally being caught off guard by the statement of Melody when she introduced herself. Biological Core?! Super Battleship Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction?! Fleet of Crimson Mirage Cross?!"

However, before she could reply to the Goddess of Crimson Flame; Saika heard the voice from her companion who had stepped forward and introduced himself to her. He is slightly taller than Melody with had black hair and black eyes. He is wearing the same grey uniform as Melody and Yuri for male officer. From his eyes, Saika could see the will of steel and fire when the similar aura surrounding him.

"It is good to see that you have finally recovered, First Lieutenant Saika S Farnese, I am Captain Colin Z Bertram", the young man standing in front of Saika spoke to her in a strong and decisive voice of authority. "I am the captain of Super Battleship Crimson Princess of Absolute Destruction and the commander of Fleet of Crimson Mirage Cross. I would like to say on behalf of all of us; welcome to the Fleet of Crimson Mirage Cross!"


End file.
